


The In-betweens, The Things Not Seen

by troubledsouls



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Panic Attacks, civil war spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't have enough time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The In-betweens, The Things Not Seen

Bucky picks up the paper and look at the photo on the front page. 

That's…

That's his face. 

His pulse begins to rush in his ears, heart pounding. He looks around, someone has to hear it, hear his guilt. 

He wasn't there, though. Why would he do that? He's in hiding. He isn't being used anymore. 

He sets the paper down and struggles to stay calm, keep his breathing even. In, out. In, out. 

He has to get back to his apartment. 

He starts walking, only looking up to see where he's going. Someone has to notice him, someone already has. 

He didn't do it. He's over doing that now. 

He was safe, and now it's all gone to shit. 

He doesn't have enough time. 

His breathing picks up again, and he's almost to his apartment, god dammit, he can panic then. He just needs to get there, get there, get there…

He stumbles into an alley and leans against a wall and tries to breathe. 

He's not the winter soldier anymore, he's Bucky Barnes, and he's not going to kill anyone again, not if he can help it. 

In and out. Exercises he's taught himself while he's been hiding. Breathe in, breathe out. He's safe. 

He's not safe. People are coming for him. 

He lowers himself slowly against the wall, sitting with his knees up close to his chest, breath coming almost too fast. He could be found at any moment, he could be found like this, and that scares him. 

Nobody has seen him like this, not even… not even Steve. 

Steve. 

Bucky gets up. 

He walks quickly, breathing in short huffs, eyes focused on a destination. 

He's going to get back to his apartment, and then he's going to run faster than he's ever run before.

**Author's Note:**

> This was not as good as I wanted it to be.


End file.
